


Help please

by Blackmoore



Series: Please help, Mycroft. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Sherrinford Holmes works undercover for England and America and when he gets home to England he's not the same person as he was
Series: Please help, Mycroft. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000080
Kudos: 3





	Help please

when the jet landed in England he breathes in the familiar air as he smiles he's missed his country 

He noticed his brother Mycroft Holmes aka the British government as he walks towards him

27 minutes earlier

He was debriefed in America by the FBI "What is you're name?" 

Sherrinford spoke "Bradley Sherrinford Louis Holmes." He was asked questions of who he went undercover for and what he did while undercover

they dismissed him to the jet that'll take him home to his family to be debriefed again but this time by MI6 in England

now

Sherrinford is sitting in a room as he answered every question of the person on charge of his debriefing "I wonder if The FBI could share information with England."

He smiles sarcastically as he calmly lifts an eyebrow at the man in front of him

Mycroft is standing watching what his older brother is saying and his body language of annoyance as Sherrinford is now glaring at the man 

"I already answered these questions in America, go ask the FBI for the file." He stands up and grabs his coat and disappears into England

Sherrinford goes to a barber to get his hair cut and his beard shaved and goes to a hotel as he takes a warm shower and relaxes his muscles under the warm water

What they don't know is that, he went rogue in Serbia, trusting himself more then anyone he knew over there, he had to lie to them to protect himself, he killed people, very bad people, that wouldn't think twice before hurting him, he did what was necessary to survive over there

his survival and the survival of his child and wife matter to himself as he looks at the picture of his daughter as he thinks of how to get them out alive of Serbia

he wonders if his brother will help him and thinks of how to ask his brother of help and smiles slightly as an idea comes to him.


End file.
